Matrimonio Predestinado, Casamiento no planeado
by Sakuritta Uchiha
Summary: -Alice, te presento a Edward Cullen: Mi esposo/Tú no querías ni pensar en matrimonio, y ahora te habias casado borracha con un hombre que no se podia divorciar. Definitivamente: Dios te odiaba y la vida era una mierda. Tal vez todo no era TAN malo..¿o si?
1. Prologo

**Summary: te has casado borracha, con un tipo que no conoces, y que no se puede divorciar por su forma de haber sido educado. Tú no quería ni pensar en matrimonio, y ahora estabas **_**casada**_**. Definitivamente: La vida era una mierda.**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa, esplendía, genial y super woman, de Stphanie Meyer, yo solo escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por simple diversión, y para recibir hermosos reviews suyos**…

Estabas _casada_. Oh, si. Estabas _casada_. Con 21 años de edad te habías _casado_ borracha, sin estar en tus cinco sentidos. Esto es común en Estados Unidos, asique no es tan raro… **Ok**. No es _común_, pasa, pero no usualmente. La mayoría de las personas se _acostaban_, no se _**casaban**_. Pero no, **vos** te tenías que casar. Pero eso no era suficientemente malo en tu vida. Era malo, pero no **tan** malo. El problema, es que el drama no acaba ahí. Te habías casado con una persona que no se _puede_ divorciar. Por su maldita educación, no aceptaba divorciarse. O no sin intentar una convivencia de pareja. ¿Por qué te tiene que pasar JUSTO a vos? Si odias el matrimonio, y no estabas pensando en casarte mínimamente hasta los treinta, si es que te llegabas a casar (le temías tanto al matrimonio que preferías morir soltera). Yla cosa sigue, porque tu queridísimo _marido_, no quería tener _relaciones_ hasta que estén casados por _iglesia_. Si, iglesia. Y vos lo deseabas, el te deseaba, había una tensión sexual increíble, pero su maldita educación intervenía de nuevo. ¡¿Por qué todo te venia a pasar a vos?! En vez de acostarte con el tipo que acabas de conocer, te casaste. En vez de divorciarte y ser feliz sola, no _podes_ separarte. ¡Y no podes tener sexo con tu marido, porque él no lo acepta hasta que se casen por iglesia! ¿Algo más?

Definitivamente: Dios te odiaba, y la vida era una mierda.

**Aquí yo… con una nueva historia… sé que no termine la anterior, es decir, no llegue a subir el primer capítulo, por eso he decidido escribir hasta el capitulo cinco de esta para empezar a subirla…y como ya los escribí… no lo pude evitar… ¡la idea me atraía tanto!**

**Prometo actualizar el sábado que viene, si ustedes dejan lindos y bonitos reviews! =D denle al botoncito verde, y háganme feliz…**

**Besos!**

**Sakuritta Uchiha**


	2. Señor y Señora Cullen

**Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la súper Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para hacer una locura que paso por mi linda cabecita.**

**Summary: Te has casado borracha, con un tipo que no conoces, que no se puede divorciar por un documento que firmo con 12 años que dice que no se divorciara. Tú no querías ni pensar en matrimonio, y ahora estabas casada. Definitivamente: La vida era una mierda.**

Una joven que aparentaba unos 21 años de edad, se despertó sobresaltada. Se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en su departamento, hasta ese instante. Miro a todos lados de su cuarto, buscando la razón que la había despertado, con confusión. No recordaba porque, o que era lo que la había despertado, pero ignorando lo que sea que haya pasado decidió olvidarlo y volver a dormir. Probablemente habría sido un gato, el viento, o alguna estupidez por el estilo. Era tarde, y no tenía ganas de levantarse a averiguar la causa. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, rogando internamente que Morfeo se la llevase pronto. Era viernes, probablemente ya sábado debido a la hora, y lo único que deseaba era descansar un poco. No alcanzo a tener cerrados los ojos treinta segundo seguidos que el timbre resonó por toda la casa con increíble insistencia, haciendo parecer que los dioses estaban confabulados contra ella. De la sorpresa que se llevó la joven por este hecho, causó que del susto y el salto que pegó, se cayera de la cama causando un ruido sordo.

Soltó un gemido de dolor. El timbre había parado.

-¡mierda!- exclamo ella, sobando su cola con la intención de hacer que el dolor producido pasase con rapidez. Probablemente eso dejase un buen moretón a la mañana siguiente.

Muy metida estaba en la intención de no sentir más el dolor, que olvidó por completo la razón por la que estaba en el piso, y lo que probablemente la había despertado. Pero el timbre sonó nuevamente, recordándole la causa y advirtiéndole silenciosamente, que si no iba a atender se quedaría sin timbre, sin tímpanos y probablemente sin casa, pues sus vecinos la echarían de la cuadra, por no decir del barrio.

Se levanto enfadada y con rapidez del piso, pero con cuidado; no quería caerse nuevamente. Ya que por muy enojada que ella estuviese, no debía olvidar su torpeza innata y el cuidado que debía tener en cada paso que daba. Ya parada, y furiosa con el/la maltito/a que estuviese jodiendo a esas horas de la noche, se dispuso a ir a decirle unas cuantas verdades. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, lista para morder "al estúpido insensible que le vino a joder la vida a quién sabe qué horas de la noche", por lo que iba prácticamente corriendo, pero freno de golpe para bajar las escaleras. Estaba enojada, furiosa, rabiosa, pero no era tonta: si ella de día, lucida y calmada, era capaz de tropezarse en una superficie plana, probablemente con sus propios pies, no quería imaginarse de noche, apurada y con enojo, bajando las escaleras. Era prácticamente un suicido. No le apetecía visitar el hospital a las tantas horas de la noche por una caída de escalera.

Ya con los pies puestos en tierra firme y lisa y en su comedor, el enojo volvió. Volteó la vista hacia el reloj que estaba colocado en la pared. Mala idea. Un gemido de desesperación se hizo paso en su boca… ¡eran las 00:35 de la noche! Definitivamente: iba a asesinar al "¡estúpido insensible que le vino a joder la vida a las 00:30 de la noche, y que no dejaba de tocar el horripilante y molesto timbre!". Acá iba a correr **mucha** sangre.

Quito el seguro de la puerta lo más rápido que daban sus manos, pero claro, siendo _ella_, se demoró treinta largos segundos. Cuando finalmente terminó su pelea con el seguro, abrió velozmente la puerta, lista para saltarle encima del "tocador de timbres desesperado", y lo que vio la dejo helada. Justo enfrente de ella, se encontraba su _queridísima_ mejor amiga_,_ dirigiendo nuevamente su dedo índice al botoncito del timbre, para volver a tocarlo con pasión. Ella había sido la que había tocado el timbre como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Ella había sido la que la saco de su pacifico sueño a las tantas horas de la madrugada. Ella era la "¡estúpida insensible que le vino a joder la vida a las 00:30 de la noche, y que no dejaba de tocar el horripilante y molesto timbre!". Bueno, había que reconocerlo… era obvio que era ella. ¿Cómo no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea? ¿Quién más la jodería a las 00:35 de la noche? Nadie.

Mientras tanto, el novio de su **gran** amiga (léase el sarcasmo) intentaba en vano, hacerla recapacitar y que dejase de tocar el timbre. Él sabía de sobra, al igual que la chica que tocaba el timbre, que la dueña de la casa odiaba que la sacasen de la cama, y cuando sucedía era mejor estar lo más lejos posible. Es más, ellos sabían del humor que portaba la joven al ser sacada violentamente de la cama, y él amaba demasiado a su insistente e hiperactiva novia para verla morir a manos de la castaña. Además, no quería quedar viudo antes del matrimonio. Y era cierto, quedaría viudo, porque la joven que fue sacada de su tranquilo y pacifico lecho estaba con un humor de perros, pero con una idea clara: a su _mejor amiga,_ iba a matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡Marie Alice!- exclamo con furia la castaña, cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar.

-¡Bells!- dijo la duendecilla, no tomando en cuenta el tono de la otra- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Te voy a matar, duende del demonio!- dijo, ignorando completamente la pregunta de la otra, y preparándose mental y físicamente para saltarle encima.

-Yo también te quiero- ironizo Alice, rodando los ojos. `_Cuando quiere, Bella puede llegar a ser muy exagerada_´, pensó para sus adentros. Y sin decir ni agregar nada más se metió dentro del hogar, sin pedir permiso.

-Claro, pasa- dijo con sarcasmo. Jasper solo las miraba, con una mueca divertida. Finalmente rodo los ojos, acostumbrado a las discusiones de esas dos. Se podían querer mucho, pero discutían por tontería siempre, como si les encantara- ¿vas a entrar, o te quedarás fuera?- él, como toda respuesta, pasó a la casa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro se dirigieron a los sillones del comedor, donde estaba la otra sentada tranquilamente.

Bella tomo la palabra.

-¿Se puede saber que carajo te trae por aquí, a esta hora, Alice?- dijo, yendo directamente al grano. No era de las que les gustase dar vueltas, y mucho menos a esta hora, después de haber sido levantada de su dulce sueño de forma tan… desconsiderada.

-¿no puede una chica, simplemente visitar a su dulce y cándida hermanita menor, sin razón alguna que la traiga?-preguntó con inocencia fingida. Exacto: Alice era la hermana mayor de Bella, aunque mas que la mayor parecía la menor, pues mientras ella media unos cortos 1,55 m, Bella media 1,63. Además, la madura de las dos era Bella. Pero eso no quitaba que Alice allá nacido antes.

-una hermana común y corriente, sí. Pero vos, no. Mucho menos a las doce de la noche. Allie… ¿ha pasado algo grave que deba saber?- consultó con un poco de temor.

-¿qué? ¡No!... pero… ¿adivina qué? Te traigo una súper noticia. ¿Quieres saberla?- pregunto con alegría, y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-No. Pero como de todos modos me lo vas a decir quiera o no… solo suéltalo.- dijo con miedo. Las ideas de su hermana le inspiraban cierto temor… casi siempre terminaban con Bella en problemas.

-¡Iremos a un club que se inauguro la semana pasada!- dijo, prácticamente saltando de la emoción en su asiento.

Ya se temía que seria algo malo.

Lo mejor, seria esquivarla y hacerse la tonta… capaz y funcionaba… ¿verdad? Asique, en práctica el plan A.

-¡que bueno Alice!- exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esas tres palabras dejaron a Jasper y a Alice con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No se lo esperaban. Creían que seria complicado convencer a Bella para acudir al club, pero Alice casi siempre la convencía. Y parecía que ahora no iban a ser necesarios sus dotes de gatito de Shrek.- ¡Mucha suerte! Después me cuentan que tal es… yo vuelvo a mi mullida y calentita cama.

-Bella, tú te vienes con nosotros- dijo decidida Alice.

No, no funciono hacerse la tonta. Pondría en práctica el plan B.

-pero Alice- dijo poniendo vos triste- No quiero hacer mal tercio, y no tengo un novio con quien ir… ¿tu en verdad quieres que tu hermanita menor pase mal la velada?- dijo con voz ahogada y cargada de aflicción.

-mi idea es encontrarte una pareja esta noche, asique tú te vienes con migo, y solucionamos tu problema. ¿A que es un súper plan?

Ok, el plan B fracaso. Asique era hora de su carta súper secreta: el plan C.

-¡no pienso ir!- dijo caprichosamente. Tal vez y funcionaría.

-¡si iras!- exclamó su hermana.

-¡no iré!

-¡Isabella Marie Swan, irás!

-¡no!

-¡sí!

-¡no!

-¡sí!

Jasper miraba la escena con calma, acostumbrado a las discusiones de esas dos, que eran típicas. Esas hermanas siempre eran lo mismo, siempre iguales. Lo que Alice tenia de insistente, Bella lo tenia de terca. Por lo que siempre que discutían era lo mismo. Una pelea larga y estresante para el que la viese, pero causaba un poco de risa (aunque a él ya no tanto, pues para Jasper era cotidiano). Aunque al final, la mayoría de veces ganaba Alice, pues era más hiperactiva, y su hermana nunca le podía negar nada a sus ojitos de Shrek, o a su enojo, que era bastante temible.

-¡NO!

-¡HE DICHO QUE SI, Y ES SI!- el grito que pego a la duende asusto a la menor, que decidió darse por vencida.

-ok, Alice. Pero deja de gritar. Y que te quede claro que voy en contra de mi voluntad, y con disgusto.- dijo resentida.

-si, como sea… ¡vamos a cambiarte!

-¿cambiarme? ¿Y vos?- consultó, y en ese momento noto que su hermana estaba vestida como para salir. Una remera de un rosa viejo oscuro, un top negro debajo de esta, y unas leggins del mismo color del top, sin contar con los tacos que traía puesto (.).

Alice rodó los ojos.

-es obvio que ya estoy lista… anda vamos arriba a buscar algo en ese armario pasado de moda- dijo Alice con pesar.

-¡pero si tú has elegido casi toda la ropa que tengo arriba!- dijo abriendo los ojos, sorprendida.

-si, pero no actualizas tu ropero desde hace una semana, cariño… ¡La moda es tan cambiante! Todos los días tienes que poner algo nuevo en tu armario.

-Alice, estás total y completamente loca.

Y diciendo esto, se dejo arrastrar por su hermana al segundo piso, mientras Jasper se quedaba en el sillón viendo tele.

25 minutos después bajaban Alice y Bella. La ultima venia con suave maquillaje y su pelo lleno de bucles.

-no es por sonar idiota, ni nada por el estilo… pero quiero hacerles una pregunta, y que no se rían.- ambos asintieron viendo a Bella, interrogándola con la mirada- ¿no es un muy tarde para ir a un club?- preguntó con un suave sonrojo en su mejillas, sentí que la pregunta era tonta, pero realmente se lo preguntaba. – es que siempre entramos a eso de las 23:00, y son la 1:15

-nop, porque este club abre a las doce de la noche, asique no es tan tarde. Ahora si… ¡vamos!- dijo con su típica hiperactividad.

POV Bella

Por el amor de Dios, tengo la sensación de llevar en esta barra más de cuatro horas, pero mi reloj del celular lo sigue negando, diciéndome que son las 2:30, y que no llevo aquí mucho mas de una hora. Para colmo de males, se me había acercado un chico. Un tal Tom, Tim o Timmy, no recuerdo muy bien. El problema es que hace unos cuarenta minutos se sentó a mi lado, ¡y no deja de cotorrear! Porque este chico, más que hablar, cotorrea. En un principio creí que si lo ignoraba se iría… ¡pero no funciono! Realmente intente olvidar que tenía a un tipo insoportable a mi lado, pero no funciono. Y como chica inteligente, creí que si tomaba un par de tragos (los suficientes para no escuchar su voz) sería una buena idea. El tema fue, que pedí una margarita, pero seguía escuchando la voz de Thomas, que seguía hablando sin tregua alguna. Pedí otra Margarita, pero igual que antes, seguía escuchando al loro al lado mío, ¿que hablaba de la enfermedad de su abuela? Ugh… que horror. Asique pase a algo más pesado: Caipiriña (1). Cuando la pedí, Timothy me miro con sorpresa. Cuando me lo trajeron, lo empecé a tomar tranquilamente, pero el chico este… ¿Ted? Seguía hablando, y ese no era el problema, sino que **yo** lo seguía _escuchando_. Pedí otro más, pero ya me estaba mareando. No sé cuantos tome en total, pero Travis me estaba hablado y mirando fijamente, esperando una respuesta y no escuche lo que dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte. Me sentía como una tonta, pero sinceramente no lo había escuchado (bueno, en ningún momento lo había escuchado, pero capaz y ahora me pregunto si me molestaba si él se iba, y realmente, **no me importaba en lo absoluto**)

-dije que si estas lista para irnos- me repitió Telemaco (2), no pidan mucho, se me estaban acabando los nombres conocidos, pero este existe.

Ok, tal vez el alcohol me ha hecho demasiado mal… pero, ¿ir con él? Ni a la esquina. No estoy _tan_ borracha para ir con él, y ni que estuviese necesitada de relaciones, no por lo menos con él. Estaba bastante cómoda siendo yo y solo yo en mi vida.

-¿con vos?- le pregunté como si ahora el idiota fuera él- Con vos no voy ni a la esquina.

-no te hagas la dura, preciosa- dijo Teodorico, este nombre si era gracioso.

-no me digas preciosa, imbécil.

-vámonos, te he dicho.-me dijo con rabia, parecía que se estaba impacientando. Me prepare para gritarle, pegarle una trompada (3) en la nariz, como me había enseñado un amigo, y escaparme de este club, pero una voz de terciopelo evito que armase una escena.

-si la dama ha dicho que no, es no. ¿Te queda claro, O te lo tengo que hacer entender de un modo más… brusco?- le pregunto a Terry, quien iba a decir algo, seguramente negándose a irse, pero se retracto enseguida al notar la altura que tenía el chico de pelo broncíneo, que era quien había interrumpido nuestra amena conversación (léase el sarcasmo en mis palabras), Theodore (o como carajo se llamase) cerró la boca, asintió, y se perdió de vista.

-Muchas gracias- dije. Realmente se lo agradecía, de todo corazón. Hubiese sido vergonzoso luchar con el chico, sobretodo porque dudo que hubiese pasado inadvertido, y no quería ni armar una escena, ni ser el centro de atención.

-No fue nada.- me respondió.- ¿te molesta si me siento?- negué con la cabeza, por lo que el tomo asiento. Él le pidió al Barman un Daiquiri (4).

Yo me empecé a sentir mareada, y el revoltijo de mi panza se hizo más notorio. Necesito ir urgente al baño.

- ¿me disculpas un momento?- le pregunte, más que nada por pura cortesía, no es como si estuviésemos juntos en una cita, pero le debía por lo menos un poco de educación. El asintió, y yo me dirigí al baño lo más rápido posible, intentando que no parezca que corría.

Ya en el baño, que estaba increíblemente vacio para ser un club, me moje la cara con agua fría, y tome un poco de agua. Que al minuto logro que el revoltijo de mi estomago pasara, y que este un poco mas lucida.

Me dirigí de nuevo al asiento, y a pocos segundos de que me haya sentado, el Barman trajo el Daiquiri del joven.

Después de entregárselo, el Braman me preguntó si quería algo.

-sí, quiero el séptimo regimiento (5)- dije, el Barman asintió y se retiro.

POV Tercera Persona

Después de que ella pidió el trago, y el Barman se hubiese ido, ella noto que el chico que estaba a su lado la miraba con sorpresa. Lo miro, esperando a que hablase.

-¿no es muy fuerte?

-no creo que sea la gran cosa.- dijo ella, quitándole hierro al asunto- ¿a que tú no te atreves a tomarte un Séptimo Regimiento?

El sonrió orgullosamente, y le pidió al Barman si a él también le podían traer el mismo trago que a la joven. El barman asintió, y se lo trajo. El se lo tomo como si fuera agua, ante los ojos curiosos de la castaña. Cuando hubo terminado, la miro a ella, con una sonrisa torcida, que ella se quedo viendo sin poder decir nada. Cuando hubo recobrado el habla, decidió cortar el silencio.

-wow… parece que si- dijo Bella, sonriendo, y un poco estupefacta. Cuando ella se estaba llevando su propio trago a la boca, una mano interrumpió el trayecto.- ¿Qué?- le pregunto, con irritación y confusión. ¿Ahora que podría querer?

-¿Hacemos un Fondo Blanco (5)?- Le pregunto el joven a Bella, con intenciones de competir. Se le había ocurrido recién, pero no deseaba que ella tuviese que tomar más que uno de esos, porque eran demasiados potentes.

-De Acuerdo- acepto la joven, con una sonrisa en la cara. El chico llamo al Barman y le pidió nuevamente un Séptimo Regimiento. Por la mente del joven, no pasaba más nada que la idea de que esa bebida era tal vez **demasiado fuerte**. El había tomado solo un trago, y ya se sentía un poco mareado, como si hubiese tomad una botella entera en una sola copa. No era como si ya estuviese _borracho_, sino que se estaba empezando a emborrachar.

Cuando finalmente le trajeron el trago, el joven lo agarro, y dirigió su vista a su compañera de bebidas.

-¿te parece si hacemos un brindis?- Ofreció la tentativa ella. Él se fijo en los grandes y profundos ojos chocolates de la joven, ojos que eran las puertas al alma de esa criatura celestial, según él. Esa mirada parecía decir tantas cosas, y él quería poder descifrar una por una.

-Brindemos- acepto él, volviendo a la tierra- Empezare yo. Yo brindo por vos, por tu sonrisa y tus ojos.- no pudo evitar decir eso, tal vez el alcohol estaba haciendo más efectos de los que él pensaba, o tal vez la vergüenza se había ido al carajo con solo pensar en esta chica, pero sea lo que sea, hizo que hablase de más.

Pero ella no noto eso, solo le quedo en la cabeza la parte que el dijo `tu sonrisa' y en ese momento, notó que estaba sonriendo, se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa _tonta_ en la cara desde que lo vio, y se reprochó mentalmente. La sonrisa de idiota no se la podrían quitar ni con golpes, parecía estar tatuada en su rostro, y la vergüenza izo acto de presencia en su rostro, con un lindo y gracioso sonrojo.

-Yo brindo por los chicos de pelo broncíneo y ojos verdes, expertos salvadores de chicas en problemas, con alcohol en la sangre.- él solo sonrió, y Finalizado la gratitud de Bella, ambos chocaron las copas, las elevaron unos diez centímetros más, y las dirigieron al mismo tiempo a sus bocas, para hacer el fondo blanco. La ganadora fue ella.

Seis horas después, con muchos tragos de por medio, y una conversación interesante y amena, que seguramente ninguno recordaría al después de dormir, ambos chicos estaban _borrachos_ en el auto de él, que resulto ser un Volvo plateado. Alice se había ido a las cinco de la mañana (y ya eran las 8:45hs) al ver a su hermana charlando con alguien que le daba la espalda. No quiso ni acercarse a saludarla, le mandaría un mensaje de texto y listo. No deseaba interrumpirla, porque según Alice, lo peor que pudiese pasar era que se acotasen, y definitivamente eso no era nada malo, porque el cuerpo del chico se veía bastante bien de espaldas, así que de frente debía ser aun mejor.

Pero ellos no estaban haciendo nada _extraño_ en el auto de él. Todo lo que hacían era que mientras él manejaba, ella miraba por la ventana, sonriendo extensamente.

El Volvo freno en frente de un gran edificio, que estaba lleno de oficinas. Se bajaron (él se apresuro y le abrió la puerta a ella, por más que estuviese completamente borracho no dejaría de lado sus modales) y se dirigieron dentro del edificio, donde en recepción pidieron un _juez._ Sí, un juez. Cuando a ellos se acerco una mujer de más de cuarenta años, ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos, siguiendo a la mujer a donde ella los llevaba. Ella se sentó tras su escritorio, observando fijamente a los jóvenes que estaban sentados frente a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?- les preguntó cordialmente. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, para luego fijar su vista en la jueza.

-queremos _casarnos_- dijeron con una convicción increíble. Ella los miro asombrada, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

Agito su cabeza rápidamente, estaba apurada, seguramente ellos buscaban un turno.

-¿Cuándo desean casarse?- consulto.

-Hoy- contesto Bella.

-Ahora- aclaro específicamente el chico, que se había presentado durante el transcurso de la noche como Edward Cullen (a ella le sonaba el apellido, pero no recordaba porque)

En un principio se negó, alegando que necesitaban sacar un turno, y que olían a alcohol. Edward se excuso diciendo que habían estado festejando su próximo matrimonio, pero que no estaban borrachos, solo tenían el olor de alcohol. La mujer no estaba segura con la excusa, pero se termino rindiendo, estaba apurada, tenía que ir a casar a una pareja a su casa y se estaba retrasando.

-De acuerdo, lo casare. ¿Pero quiénes serán los testigos?- les cuestiono.

Ambos internamente se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano… _los testigos_. Los habían olvidado por completo.

-lo lamento mucho, pero se atraso su avión, si quiere los esperamos aquí, tardaran como máximo una hora.- mintió perfectamente bien (para su completo asombro). No le había pasado por desapercibido que la mujer miraba cada dos por tres el reloj, debía estar apurada.

-Espérenlos, yo me debo ir, asique que los case otro juez, ¿les parece?- ofreció la mujer. Verdaderamente esta apurada.

-¿no nos puede casar usted ahora, sin testigos, por favor?- la mirada deslumbrante que le dirigió Edward a la señora, logro su cometió: accedió a casarlos sin testigos.

-Sí. Bien, veamos.- imprimió un documento que siempre tenía a mano en la computadora detrás de ella, poniendo los nombres de ambos jóvenes en el papel. –Edward Anthony Cullen- dijo dirigiéndose al joven- ¿Aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan?

-Sí, acepto.- dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

-de acuerdo. Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas por esposo a Edward Cullen?- Dijo dirigiéndose a la joven.

-Sí, acepto.

-De acuerdo. Firmen por favor, tú aquí- dijo a Edward, mostrándole una línea de punto que el relleno con su Nombre, apellido y Firma- Y tu aquí- dijo mostrándole una línea de puntos igual a la anterior que la joven completo. –Bien, a partir de este momento, son el Señor y La señora Cullen.

**SI! He vuelto! Vieron que actualice raaaaapido?? Una semana!! =) este capítulo me gusta mucho, personalmente, pero los que siguen son mejores, esta es una especie de introducción a todo el lio.**

**Además… es larguísimo!! 4.200 palabras, 9 hojas de Word!**

**Es tan raro pensar en ellos borrachos! Jajaja. Sé que tal vez parecen demasiado lucido, pero que estén lucido no significa que estén cuerdos… =)**

**Los vestuarios de las chicas están en mi Perfil… **

**1) Caipiriña= es un ****cóctel**** de ****Brasil**** consistente de ****cachaza****, lima, ****azúcar**** y hielo. (Bebida alcohólica) En mi profile hay un enlace a la foto de este trago.**

**2) Telémaco= Es un nombre existente en serio.**

**3) Trompada= Golpe, puñetazo, piña.**

**4) Daiquiri= ****Ron, limón, azúcar y licor y frutas a elección: frutillas, duraznos, ananá. (foto en mi perfil)**

**5) Fondo Blanco: Es una competencia que trata de ver quién es el que más rápido puede tomar un trago determinado.**

**Prometo solemnemente actualizar el sábado o domingo que viene, si ustedes me dejan muuuuuuchos reviews… sino… nos veremos cuando termine las clases xP**

**Ahora paso a agradecer:**

**Bella Cullen; Bella Masen Potter; Belll29; RoXa CuLlEn HaLe; miraura; Luz Cullen Chiba; karin Cullen; Rose Hale; Luckythebest.**

**¡gracias!**

**Muchísimas gracias!**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

Tenía un _anillo_. Un **anillo.** Esto era malo, muy malo, ya que el anillo no era un anillo cualquiera, era una… una… alianza de **casamiento**. En su cabeza hizo eco una y otra vez la palabra casamiento. Solo con pensarla un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral, y tembló ante la sola idea de estar… estar… _casada_. Y en su cabeza, esa palabra era una palabrota.

-¡oh, mierda!

**Los amo, mis lectores queridos!**

**Besos!**

**Atte.**

**Sakuritta Uchiha**

**Abrazos al estilo Emmett!**


	3. Resaca, mierda de resaca

**Damas, y caballeros… ¡he vuelto! Y con un capitulo imperdible. Después de mi desaparición, he logrado volver.**

**Lean este super capitulo, y dejen lindos o insultantes reviews!**

**Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella**

_Mierda de Resaca._

Catorce letras, siete vocales, siete consonantes, tres palabras, una oración, un solo sufrimiento monumental.

_Odiaba_ ir a las fiestas, era completamente aburrido para mi punto de vista, nunca las disfrutaba y era tiempo perdido en el que podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa mejor, como por ejemplo dormir. _Odiaba_ tener que pasar por el castigo abrumador que era para mí tener que dejar que mi hermana querida me arreglara para esa puñetera salida. _Odiaba_ que la gente me viese vestida con la ropa con la que Alice me obligaba a ir. _Odiaba_ tomar, pero tomaba pues era una tentación, y **yo** soy una humana **muy** débil, _lo reconozco_. _Odiaba_ amanecer con resaca, era un calvario para mi vida, y una jodida mierda.

Y si odiaba todo eso… ¿Por qué carajo había ido a ese club? Debilidad. Esa era la razón. Lo tenía muy claro.

Bueno, esa y la _queridísima hermanita_ que tenia.

Realmente no tenía ganas, _ni fuerzas_, para abrir mis ojos (sabia que el dolor de cabeza seria al cuadrado de lo que sentía ahora), pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba el puto calmante antes de empezar a gritar como loca por esta mierda de dolor de cabeza.

Sabía que tenía que cambiar ese humor negro, y esas ganas de insultar a todo lo que se me cruzase por el camino, pero ese era el resultado de la jodida resaca que tenía. No podía dejar de insultar… ¡incluso en mis pensamientos!

Me levante rápidamente, queriendo sacarme la resaca de golpe. Mala idea. _Todo me daba vueltas, como una calesita_. Me recosté rápidamente, igual que como me había levantado. Había sentido un peso extraño a la altura de mis caderas, pero lo mejor será restarle importancia, con esta resaca no se que es real y que es ficticio. Estiré un brazo, que quedo colgando fuera de la cama, y luego el otro. Y me doy cuenta que algo duro choco contra mi brazo izquierdo.

Noto algo… algo que se **mueve**. Si_, se mueve_. Justo _al lado mío, en __**mi**__ cama_. Carajo. No, no. Definitivamente no recuerdo haberme comprado un gato en los últimos días, y no tengo ninguna clase de perro, ni otro animal peludo y vivo (yo era un peligro para mi vida, ni hablar sobre cuidar de la vida de otro). Eso solo tiene **un** maldito significado.

¡Oh, Mierda!

Me congele de repente, y tomando valor de quien sabe dónde (recordando que soy una chica bastante… cobarde para esta clase de situaciones, aunque nunca me haya ocurrido nada semejante), empecé a palpar la superficie al lado mío, para descubrir cuál era el _objeto_. Y descubrí un pecho. No, no un pecho en sentido de mujer, ¡Dios me libre! Me refiero a un pecho de _hombre_. Oh. Dios. Mío.

_`Tranquila, Bella.´ _me dije. Tal vez y estoy imaginando cosas. Inspira, expira. No. Definitivamente no estoy imaginando un brazo en mi cadera, que era ese peso `ficticio´ que había notado antes. Ese brazo existe. Ese hueco en el lado izquierdo del colchón, existe. Esos pectorales que estoy tocando con mi brazo izquierdo, existen. Ese latido armonizado, y esa respiración rítmica en mi oído, existen.

No quiero abrir los ojos. Realmente no quiero.

Tengo terror, bueno, tal vez exagero, pero tengo miedo, y eso si es verdad.

Con velocidad dirijo mi brazo derecho hacia mis piernas, y al tocar tela sobre ellas, suspire tranquila. Estaba vestida, lo cual resultaba un completo alivio. Aunque no negaba que eso era _raro_. Pero bueno. Aunque **no** dejaba de ser raro. Necesito averiguar qué diantres ha pasado anoche. ¡Oh, vamos! Si no tuve _relaciones_ anoche, eso significa que… Un minuto. ¿Qué significa? ¿Y porque estoy vestida, en la _cama_, con un _hombre_? Lo de hombre lo entendía, no me agrada, pero era pasable, lo que no comprendía del asunto, era porque estaba vestida. Eso significaba que no habíamos hecho nada, ¿entonces porque estaba acostada en la cama con él? Como sea. Resultaba un consuelo. Pues cada vez que alguien sumaba mujer borracha + hombre borracho + una cama, daba por resultado: relaciones. Parecía que esta era la excepción. Mejor, pues yo no iba por la vida acostándome con extraños. No era mi estilo.

Me concentre nuevamente en el tema principal.

Recuerda, Bella, recuerda. ¿Qué paso anoche? Hice memoria, forcé a mi memoria a que me diese algún resultado, pero todo lo que recordaba eran imágenes borrosas que no comprendía. No podía enfocarme. Empezaron a aparecerme imágenes más nítidas, pero no tenían mucho sentido que digamos. Estaban sueltas y no las comprendía del todo. Todo lo que recordaba era ese club al que me _arrastraba_ Alice, la barra del club, a mi misma sentándome ahí, el barman, un chico que no dejaba de hablar, yo tomando, un dios griego salvándome de que me hagan quien sabe que, yo tomando, yo tomando, los dos tomando, un volvo… ¡eso es!

¡Él dueño del volvo!

…

…

Un minuto…

¿Quién carajo era el dueño del volvo?

Intente recordar, y como un flash, un dios griego conduciendo mientras tomaba mi mano se me vino a la cabeza.

Eso significaba que el salvador de mi persona, que después se había emborrachado con migo, y con el que había mantenido una especie de conversación rara, era el mismo con el que había estado en el volvo, lo que significaba…

Abrí los ojos con rapidez. Mala idea. Veía todo borroso, como si hubiese un metro de agua entre mi visión y la realidad. Parpadee con rapidez, y cuando _finalmente _pude enfocar mi vista, lo _vi._

A mi izquierda, tomando con su mano derecha mi cadera, durmiendo con una tranquilidad increíble, con su cuerpo boca abajo, con su cara dirigida a mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba el mismo chico del Volvo, el mismo salvador, y el mismo acompañante de bebidas. Y me di cuenta que tenía una muy mala memoria, y que anoche no había llegado a ver su belleza ni de cerca con lo que veía ahora. Era como si hubiese estado ciega toda la noche anterior, y hoy pude apreciarlo con mayor calma.

Era hermoso.

En **todo** el sentido de la palabra.

Su pelo broncíneo, completamente desordenado y brilloso (que me daba unas ganas enormes de tocárselo, acariciárselo y desordenárselo). Sus facciones eran duras, pero al mismo tiempo delicadas. Su rostro mostraba tal paz, y parecía esculpido a mano, completamente perfecto, sin un solo desperfecto. Tenía una boca ni muy fina ni muy gruesa. Apenas una notable barba (supongo que creció en el transcurso de ayer en la mañana a hoy). Una piel pálida, casi como la mía. Y tanta quietud portaba su rostro, que lo hacía aun más parecido a la estatua de un dios griego, de esos típicos de los museos.

Era un sueño de hombre, un completo dios.

Y ahora no me parecía un alivio lo de no haberme acostado con él. Si hubiésemos tenido relaciones, estaría completamente tranquila y feliz. ¡Era un sueño de hombre! ¿Quién se quejaría de acostarse con él?

Me sonroje furiosamente, sentí como toda la sangre del cuerpo se agolpaba en mis mejillas con sorprendente rapidez.

¿Desde cuándo **yo**, Isabella Marie Swan, piensa de esa manera?

Inspire para tranquilizarme. A todo esto, con tanta locura por este hombre, no vi lo malo de la situación. ¿Qué diantres hacia yo, en la casa de un extraño, en el cuarto de un extraño, aun mas: en la cama de un extraño, vestida y con una terriblemente fuerte resaca? La respuesta era simple: no tenía la más mínima idea.

Lo voltee nuevamente a ver, y las preguntas abandonaron mi cabeza. En este mismo instante me importa un carajo todas esas preguntas sin respuestas. Ahora lo importante es que estaba junto a un sueño de hombre, que probablemente fuese una ilusión. ¡Eso es! Capaz y el es solo otro de mis vividos sueños. Aunque nunca hubo uno tan vivido como este, era probable. Asique dirigí mi maño izquierda al rostro de el hombre junto a mí, con suma lentitud, temiendo que en un rápido movimiento, la _ilusión_ desapareciera. Y en el camino de mi mano a su rostro me surgió una revelación.

Yo _necesitaba_ sentir la suavidad del rostro de él. No para saber si era real o no (mi inconsciente estaba más que seguro de que era real), sino porque esa piel se me antojaba absurdamente suave, y absurdamente atrayente. Como si fuera un imán.

Estire aun más la mano izquierda, preparada para sentir la suave piel de él, cuando _algo_ llamo mi atención.

Ese algo brillaba a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, y estaba en _mi dedo _**anular**_._

E hice lo que cualquier persona con el más _mínimo_ sentido común haría: _**grite**_**.**

**Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella**

**Lamento la demora, pues yo ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 7, entonces, ¿Por qué no actualice? Porque lo tengo escrito a mano, y había perdido todas las hojas que tenia que estaban abrochadas, y no las encontraba, hasta que apareció… ¡en casa de mi abuela! ¿Qué hacían ahí?, ni idea. Pero las encontré cuando estuve ahí para el 31 de diciembre, y actualice apenas pude, es decir: ahora**

**Pásense por mis otras historias, una la acabo de subir, y se llama "Seduciendo a Edward Cullen" pasenseee!**

**Me iré de viaje el 7 de enero, y vuelvo el 15, (me voy de campamento con el ruca) asique no voy a poder actualizar esos días, por lo que les dejo tres opciones:**

**1º: que suba el capitulo que sigue el miércoles, pero debería empezar a pasarlo ya.**

**2º: que deje el capitulo escrito, se lo pase a una amiga mía, y que ella lo suba el sábado que viene.**

**3º: que si me dejan 20 reviews, suba el capitulo que siga el miércoles, y le deje a mi amiga para que suba ella el sábado o domingo.**

**Ustedes opinen, y yo hago lo que digan.**

**No se vale dejar mas de 3 reviews cada uno, y también lo que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar.**

**Un beso graaande.**

**Atte**

**Sakuritta Uchiha.**

**Denle al botocito verde!**


	4. Anillo, esposa, marido ¡oh mierda!

_Yo necesitaba sentir la suavidad del rostro de él. No para saber si era real o no (mi inconsciente estaba más que seguro de que era real), sino porque esa piel se me antojaba absurdamente suave, y absurdamente atrayente. Como si fuera un imán._

_Estire aun más la mano izquierda, preparada para sentir la suave piel de él, cuando algo llamo mi atención. _

_Ese __algo__ brillaba a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, y estaba en mi dedo __**anular**__._

_E hice lo que cualquier persona con el más mínimo sentido común haría: __**grite.**_

Bueno, grité y me caí de la cama, pero en este momento, el golpe no era justamente lo primero en mi lista de cosas importantes.

Lo primero es que tenía un _anillo_. Si, un _anillo. _Seis letras, una palabra, una sola pesadilla.

Oh por Dios.

Esto era algo realmente _malo_, ya que el _queridísimo anillo_ (temblé solo con el nombramiento de la palabrota), no era un anillo cualquiera. Oh, no. Era una **alianza de **_**casamiento.**_

Casamiento.

Casamiento.

Casamiento.

La palabra no dejaba de hacer eco en mi cabeza. Parecía que no pararía nunca. Era como si le refregase en cara su más grande temor.

-¡Oh, mierda!- dije yo, con pesar y rabia a la vez. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi.- auch- me queje ante el dolor de la caída. Me había golpeado nuevamente en el mismo lugar de ayer. Genial.

Levante la cabeza al sentirme observada, y recién entonces, noto una mirada verde. Alguien estaba asomado en la cama, viendo para abajo, es decir… a mí. No necesito aclarar que ese alguien era el hermoso dios griego de pelo bronce, que ahora no me parecía tan hermoso como hace unos minutos. No por lo menos, al saber que me había _casado_ con _ese_ chico. O eso esperaba. Con la suerte que tengo, capaz y estoy casada con el mejor amigo, y me dormí en la cama equivocada. O tal vez me case con otro chico, pero me vine a acostar en la cama de este.

Como sea. Esto no puede ir peor.

Me levante con rapidez del suelo, ignorando el dolor que sentía por el golpe, y que ahora era aun más fuerte. Sabía que este chico no había dejado de mirarme con sus grandes ojos verdes (que eran hermosos, en mi opinión), mostrando sorpresa y atención. Su mirada me molestaba, y mucho, pues hacia que me sienta nerviosa. Yo nunca me sentía nerviosa porque un chico me mirase. Eso me lo había enseñado Allie,

Como sea. Eso no era ahora lo primordial.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición.- repetía la misma palabra, mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación, tomándome el mentón con la mano derecha. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de solucionar este pequeñísimo inconveniente.

Ignore lo más que pude al dios griego. No podía mirarlo a la cara. Me daba vergüenza y me impedía pensar.

Pero parece que él no quería que lo ignorase.

-mh… ¿hola?- me saludó él, aunque sonó más como pregunta. Parecía que no sabía que decir. Pues que quede claro que no es el único.- este… ¿hay algún… problema?- preguntó con cortesía. ¿Este chico no se ha dado cuenta, o qué?

-¿Algún problema?- mi voz sonó ahogada- ¡¿Algún problema?!- y la histeria había tomado control de mi. Definitivamente todos mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Pero no pueden culparme.- ¡Este es el problema!- grite, mientras al mismo tiempo le mostraba la parte externa de mi mano izquierda, donde en _el dedo anular_, reposaba _inocentemente_ una **alianza.**

En sus ojos mostro comprensión.

Él entendió.

-Oh… estas casada- dijo él, afirmándolo con total seguridad.

O tal vez, el no entendió _bien._

Él hablaba en singular. Había creído que era yo la que estaba casada con otro, cuando la realidad era que nosotros estábamos casados… _entre sí._

La sola idea me mareaba.

Pero no importa ahora, debía sacarlo de la idea equivocada. Pues no soy yo la que está casada, o bueno, si estoy casada, pero con _él._

-Sí, estoy casada- afirmé yo, mientras me acercaba a él, quien retrocedió. Me subí a la cama y gatee hacia él, bajo la estupefacta y atenta mirada de él.- ¡Estoy casada con vos!- grite con un poco de histeria, mientras le alzaba la mano izquierda, sin pedirle permiso, y se la mostraba a él mismo. Y ahí, el vio una alianza igual a la que tenía _yo_ en mi dedo anular.

-Oh, mierda- dijo él, golpeándose la frente con la mano derecha. Le solté la mano izquierda, y mire a otro lado. Necesitaba reflexionar.

-Discúlpame, pero ¿Dónde está el baño?- le pregunté en tono cortes.

Él me indico una puerta que había en el cuarto, y me dirigí hacia allí sin agregar nada más.

Tenía mucho que pensar.

**Edward's Pov**

Mi cabeza latía con tanta potencia y tanta fuerza, que dolía.

Si hasta el esfuerzo de pensar era doloroso.

Joder.

No pienso volver a tomar alcohol en mucho tiempo. Y nunca más beberé como anoche. Con decir que ni siquiera me acuerdo de en qué momento me descontrole con la bebida.

No tengo fuerzas siquiera para levantarme de la cama. Eso es decir todo. Estoy hecho añicos. Y necesito café con bastantes calmantes.

Eso deberá esperar. Pues dudo de que llegue a levantarme.

¿Qué carajo me llevo a beber tanto anoche? Si yo me considero una persona que se modera con la bebida. ¿Por qué abre bebido sin control anoche? Realmente no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, pero la conseguiría. Necesitaba saber porque diantres estaba con una resaca del tamaño de una ciudad.

Maldición, Edward, recuerda, recuerda.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

Un grito… de _mujer_.

¡Diablos! ¡Qué carajo hice anoche! ¡Esme seguramente me va a matar!

Un golpe seco me llamo la atención. Abrí los ojos y mire al lado mío.

Nada.

Nadie.

¿Entonces quién diablos había gritado?

Sentí como alguien hacia sonidos de dolor, y me asome, todavía arriba de la cama, al suelo de mi cuarto.

_Un ángel. _ Fue la primera oración coherente que formo mi cabeza.

Es que _ella_ era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Era castaña, de una melena marrón larga, que ahora estaba despeinada, haciéndola ver sumamente sexy. Su piel era pálida, y se notaba que era suave al tacto. Tenía una cara en forma de corazón, que la hacía ver dulce. Su nariz era delicada: fina y larga, tenía unos pómulos evidentes, sus labios eran bastantes sonrosados y rellenos, y tenían algo delirante que me llamaban. Y sus ojos. Oh, Dios. ¡Cómo no los note antes! Ella tiene dos grandes y llamativos ojos color chocolate. Eran hermosos. Ese marrón café, era tan expresivo. Tenía espesas pestañas que los enmarcaban, dándole una apariencia dulce y pacífica.

Era hermosa.

Era un ángel, con todas las letras.

No podía haber una persona que derrochase tanta dulzura, bondad, amor, cariño, ternura, afecto, y mucho más.

Y ahora pregunto yo: ¿Qué hace un ángel, en mi cuarto?

-¡Oh, Mierda!- insulto el ángel. Al parecer, había algo que le disgustaba de sobremanera. Después de eso, un sonido de dolor abandono sus tentativos labios. Un ángel como lo es ella no debería sufrir.

Se levanto del suelo (haciendo un gesto de dolor), y se puso a pasear por mi habitación, con una remera manga corta azul (que hacía ver su piel demasiado tentativa para ser legal, pero no niego que me encantaba), y un pantaloncito corto de jean. Estaba hermosa.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición.- coreaba una y otra vez. Definitivamente, había algo que la tenia sumamente preocupada.

-mh… ¿hola?- salude yo, aunque pareció más que le estaba preguntando. Parecía un adolescente enamorado de lo nervioso que estaba. Quería agregar algo más, aunque no se me ocurría que decirle. Sentía curiosidad sobre qué era lo que le pasaba. Así que me decidí a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, y si estaba en mis manos, ayudarla.- Este… ¿Hay algún problema?- pregunté lo mas cortes que pude. No tenía la más mínima idea sobre cómo reaccionar en esta situación pues una chica estaba en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama, y se veía nerviosa, pero no por eso menos adorable.

-¿Algún problema? ¡¿Algún problema?!- Gritó ella, perturbada. -¡Este es el problema!- me volvió a gritar, mostrándome su mano izquierda.

Fruncí levemente el seño, sin comprender de lo que hablaba, hasta que note un anillo. Un anillo en el dedo corazón. Y ese anillo, era más específicamente una Alianza.

Lo comprendí.

Pero no por eso dolió menos. Era obvio que un ángel como ella iba a estar tomada. Sería un insulto si estuviese sola. Pero saber que estaba casada, tener esa certeza, me provocaba un dolor inimaginable. Algo completamente raro, pues ella era nada más que una extraña en mi vida.

-Oh… estas casada- afirme, tratando de darle la mayor indiferencia a la frase. Pero seguía sin poder comprender porque la idea de ella con otro hombre, le dolía horrores.

Primero me miro confundida, y después el entendimiento cruzo por sus ojos.

Se me acerco, y yo como reflejo retrocedí. Sabía que si la tenía cerca de mi cuerpo, no iba a poder contener estas ganas irracionales de besarla hasta el cansancio. Pero debía frenarme, ella era de otro hombre, y seguramente no sabía lo que me provocaba.

-Sí, estoy casada.

Esas tres palabras provocaron una puntada de dolor en mi pecho. Ya había entendido que estaba casada. No era necesario que me lo dijese así, sin anestesia.

Claro. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que me provocaría dolor el pensamiento de que estaba casada? Era algo estúpido.

Yo, era estúpido.

Pero cuando se subió a la cama, y gateo hacia mí, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

No importaba si estaba casada.

No importaba todo lo que me habían enseñado.

No importaba si quedaba como un tremendo estúpido.

No importaba la decepción que sentiría Esme o Carlisle cuando se enterasen.

La besaría.

Besaría a este ángel que estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí.

-¡Estoy casada con vos!- su grito me saco de mis pensamientos sobre besarla. ¿Qué dijo?

Espera.

Está casada… ¿Con migo?

Vi la mano que me mostraba. **Mi** mano. Una mano que tenía una alianza de matrimonio, igual a la que tenía ella.

La idea me produjo una repentina alegría.

_Yo_ era el hombre que estaba casado con ella.

_Yo_ tenía una alianza igual a la que tenía ella en su dedo.

_Yo_, Edward, era el marido, el esposo de este dulce y tierno ángel.

Espera un segundo.

¿_Esposo_?

¿_Marido_?

¿Casado?

¡Oh, Mierda!

La he _cagado_.

Y la he cagado a la grande.

_Esme va a matarme. _

**¡Joder!**

**Damas, y caballeros: he vuelto!**

**Ha ganado la opción 1, como deben darse cuenta.**

**Les dejo este súper capitulo aquí. Espero que les guste.**

**Estoy algo apurada, asique esto será rápido.**

**Déjenme lindos reviews, diciéndome que tal me salió el capitulo 4.**

**¿a que se esta poniendo interesante?**

**Jajaja**

**Bueno.**

**Me voy!**

**Que debo terminar el bolso.**

**No olviden que los quiero mas que ha nada.**

**Atte.**

**Sakuritta Uchiha**

**P/D: Denle al botoncito verde! No sean ****Mikes****! Que con uno nos sobra demasiado!**


	5. ¡¿No te puedes divorciar!

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto, mis amores! Siento la tardanza! Los dejo con el capitulo de hoy, nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Edward, ni Bella, ni Alice, ni ningún personaje me pertenece, son de la superwoman de Stephenie Meyer. Solo es mía la trama que ha creado mi loca cabecita.**

**Summary: -Alice, te presento a Edward Cullen: Mi esposo/Tú no querías ni pensar en matrimonio, y ahora estabas casada con un hombre que no se podía divorciar. Definitivamente: La vida era una mierda, y tú esposo un dios griego. Tal vez todo no era TAN malo... ¿O si?**

**Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward**

_La besaría._

_Besaría a este ángel que estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí._

_-¡Estoy casada con vos!- su grito me saco de mis pensamientos sobre besarla. ¿Qué dijo?_

_Espera._

_Está casada… ¿Con migo?_

_Vi la mano que me mostraba. __**Mi**__ mano. Una mano que tenía una alianza de matrimonio, igual a la que tenía ella._

_La idea me produjo una repentina alegría._

_**Yo**__ era el hombre que estaba casado con ella._

_**Yo**__ tenía una alianza igual a la que tenía ella en su dedo._

_**Yo**__, Edward, era el marido, el esposo de este dulce y tierno ángel._

_Espera un segundo._

_¿__Esposo__?_

_¿__Marido__?_

_¿__Casado__?_

_¡Oh, Mierda!_

_La he __**cagado**__**.**_

_Y la he cagado a la grande._

_**Esme va a matarme. **_

_**¡Joder!**_

**¡¿****No****te****puedes****divorciar****?!**

Tercera persona's Pov.

Después de que Bella preguntase donde quedaba el baño, Edward se dirigió a la cocina a preparar dos cafés bien negros y a buscar Ibuprofeno*.

Ella salió veinte minutos después, luego de haber logrado controlar lo mejor posible su incontrolable melena, haberse lavado la cara, lavarse los dientes (poniéndose pasta de dientes en su dedo) e intentar mejorar su aspecto aunque sea un poco, pues su ropa estaba desordenada y arrugada. Se dirigió a paso pausado y cauteloso (no sabia que le esperaba) a donde provenía un leve ruido (donde supuso estaría _él_) y lo encontró revolviendo los contenidos de un botiquín.

El por fin encontró los calmantes, y recién entonces se percato de la presencia de ella en la cocina, pero no volteo a verla.

-¿quieres una?- le ofreció Edward, mostrándole la tira de analgésicos y justo ahí mirándola, y ahora que él estaba mas despierto, y ella estaba de pie arreglada y a la vista de él, Edward pudo observar mucho mejor su figura. Su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, su cuerpo lleno de curvas (no exageradas o falsas curvas) su cara con forma de corazón, sus labios de un rojo natural completamente atrayentes, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, sus ojos de un color café profundo, enigmático… _sus ojos_. Fue ese el momento en que todo pensamiento racional y coherente abandono con rapidez la cabeza de él. Esos ojos eran como un imán para él, como dos pozos profundos y chocolates que lo invitaban a hundirse en ellos por horas, días, semanas, asegurándole con convicción que no se aburriría nunca de observarlos y perderse en ellos.

Mientras tanto, ella observaba el cuerpo estructural de él, esos desordenados cabellos de un color bronce, esa mirada verde que parecía que la estaba leyendo como un libro abierto. Él era un dios griego de esos antiguos que hay en los museos, que son hermosos y esculpidos perfectamente.

Mas de un minutos pasaron en silencio, solo mirándose, hasta que ella logro formar una oración coherente en su cabeza.

-¿me podrías dar dos? Es que con la resaca que tengo dudo que uno solo haga algo- dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la mesa del comedor, con la clara intención de controlar sus emociones, pensamientos y su alocado corazón, que parecieran haberle hecho la guerra a Bella. Se dio vuelta, sin darse cuenta de que con ese acto le negaba la vista a él de sus ojos chocolatazos. Minutos después, se sentaron juntos a tomar el café, en completo silencio.

-¿por donde empezamos?- pregunto él, sin saber que era lo que se hacia o se decía en estos casos, aunque en esta ocasión seria… complicado.

-Mh… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por decir nuestros nombres?- consulto Bella, sonrojada. Le ponía sumamente nerviosa estar con él, y no sabia bien porque. El leve tono rojizo que tiño sus mejillas a ojos de él, la hacia ver totalmente adorable y encantador, además de atrayente. Y no pudo evitar hacer la comparación de ella con una muñeca de porcelana: frágil, hermosa y dulce.

-Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen- se presento él, con una sonrisa encantadora (a ojos de ella) y una voz aterciopelada.

-Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.- hablo ella, pero se calló y quedo en su rostro una expresión pensativa. Dudo en decirlo, pero junto el valor para decir en voz alta la cuestión que la había asaltado- ¿o Isabella Marie Cullen?- pregunto confundida. ¡Se le hacia _tan_ extraña la situación en la que se encontraba!

Él contuvo con todas sus fuerzas que una sonrisa grande y tonta se explayara en su rostro. Le encantaba como sonaba el nombre de ella con su apellido. Era como si hubiese sido escrito para ir con su apellido. Un sentimiento calido se expandió por su pecho, se sentía tan bien pensar en ella como _suya_. Y eso es lo que rezaba el nombre se ella con su apellido. Era suya. **Su** esposa, **su** mujer. Le pertenecía, aunque de una manera legal, nada más. Se asusto con sus pensamientos… ¿desde cuando él era tan posesivo?

Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose esos pensamientos.

-Bueno, esto en este momento no importa.- dijo ella, dejando esas cuestiones superficiales para después.- como dije, no me digas Isabella, por favor. Prefiero que me digas Bella, ¿si?

-De acuerdo.- le dio la razón él.

Ella dudo un momento, no segura de cómo decir lo siguiente. Tal vez debería intentar disfrazarlo un poco, dar unas vueltas antes de decirle.

Se saco esa idea de la cabeza. Lo mejor era ir directa al grano.

-Bien… ¿Cuándo nos divorciamos? Mientras más pronto será mejor y más fácil.- dijo ella, directa y sin anestesia. Realmente estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, y no estaba para ir con suavidad. No sabia como manejar la situación, esta la superaba.

_Mierda._ Pensó él. Sabía que debería decirle en algún momento, pero aun era demasiado pronto. No estaba preparado ni mental ni psicológicamente para decirle a ese ángel la respuesta a esa _tan_ temida pregunta.

-Este…- dudo él un corto momento- tenemos un leve problema- _¿leve?_ Le pregunto su conciencia, y él rápidamente la mando a callar. No era momento de distraerse.- Yo no me **puedo** divorciar.- dijo él, apenado. Bella lo miró, expectante, esperando que desmintiera lo dicho anteriormente, y un ligero rubor se poso en las mejillas de él, quien sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Era vergonzosa la razón por la que no podía divorciarse.

-¿Qué?- la voz de ella sonó ahogada. El debía estar bromeando. El **tenía** que estar bromeando, ¿cierto? ¡oh, vamos! Esto **no** podía estarle pasando a ella. No podía tener **tanta** mala suerte.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, con la voz aun ahogada y cargada de miedo. Estaba en shock. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, se encontraba repentinamente sofocada. ¿En que lió se había metido? Lo único que le faltaba era haberse casado con un demente trastornado que se casaba seguido, y utilizaba a sus inocentes e ingenuas esposas para fines malignos (como ponerlas a tejer y vender la ropa en el mercado negro, o venderlas como sirvientas, o violarlas, o prostituirlas) tembló ante las dos ultimas ideas. Claro, era obvio. Los chicos lindos y guapos o estaban casados o de novios, o eran gays, o eran una malditos mafiosos y/o pervertidos y/o ladrones y/o asesinos. El pánico cruzo con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, hasta que escucho que Edward, o como ella recién lo había apodado, "maldito degenerado que se casaba con diversas y numerosas esposas con fines extrañamente malignos", tomaba aliento sonoramente, preparándose para hablar y explicarle (_o confesar su diversos crímenes, _pensó Bella)

-Necesito que me escuches con atención, Bella. Haber, ¿Cómo te lo explico?- se pregunto a si mismo- mira, yo soy una persona enchapada a la antigua. Mis amigos dicen que parece que hubiese nacido en principios del siglo XX más que a finales del mismo. No soy de la clase de personas que aprueban el aborto, las relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio, la infidelidad o deslealtad, porque me parecen completamente mal, en contra de la ley humana o divina. Esta forma de pensar fue inculcada por mis padres. Ellos me enseñaron, ellos piensan de esta forma, y actúan de la misma. Mi madre ha sido la que mas ha influenciado en mí. Ella no consiente que a algo tan lindo y pequeño como un niño se le pueda impedir nacer, se lo pueda _matar_. Y tampoco aprueba que algo tan sagrado y especial como el matrimonio sea tomado a juego.- el paró un segundo y tomo aire. Estaba mirando su taza vacía, meditando como seguir y que palabras utilizar para explicarse lo mejor posible. Ella le miraba a él, atenta y expectante.- cuando tenia doce años quise regalarle a Esme, mi madre, por su cumpleaños algo mas que un obsequio material, por lo que le pedí a mi padre que me llevase a un abogado y a un escribano para que redactasen un documento en el que se ponga que yo aceptaba que nunca podría divorciarme, ya que estaría casado a una mujer por el resto de mi vida. Seria suyo, _por y para_ _siempre_.

La habitación quedo en un repentino silencio después de lo confesado por él.

-Oh…- fue todo sonido que abandono los labios de ella. El entendimiento de las palabras pronunciadas por él por fin tomó coherencia. Bueno, por lo menos no era un "maldito degenerado que se casaba con diversas y numerosas esposas con fines extrañamente malignos". Solamente fue un niño dulce que quiso hacerle un hermoso regalo a su madre.

Mientras tanto, el esperaba, atento a cualquier leve reacción de ella. Esperaba con convicción que ella le empezase a gritar, porque seguramente pensaba que la razón que le dio era estúpida, pero era la completa y auténtica verdad. Así que espero con nervios los gritos, las exclamaciones y los golpes, pero ella no grito, no exclamo ni lo golpeo. Simplemente no reacciono. Parecía mas que ella estaba meditando, o probablemente en shock por la noticia recibida. El vio que ella abrió la boca, y espero las maldiciones y gritos de la joven en silencio.- Comprendo- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, y con seriedad. El la vio, sorprendido. Eso si que **no **se lo esperaba.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- el simplemente asintió, sin poderse recuperar por completo del shock que acababa de sufrir. En su mente, supuso la pregunta que ella le haría _"¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?!"_ o tal vez _"¡¿Te das cuenta en el lió en el que me has metido?!"_. El la miro nuevamente a los ojos, atento a lo que diría.- ¿Cómo reacciono Esme ante el regalo?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Q-que?- preguntó el, creyendo haber oído mal. Ella no podía haber preguntado _eso,_ no podía estar sonriéndole con tanta tranquilidad, y no podía mirarlo con tanta calma. Simplemente, _no podía_.

-¿Cómo reacciono Esme ante el regalo?- repitió ella con serenidad. Él la vio, como si no comprendiera lo que decía, pero en realidad lo comprendía, lo comprendía demasiado bien. Lo que no comprendía era porque le preguntaba eso. Era irracional. Era ilógico. Era Irreal.

Ella era irreal.

Trato de concentrar sus pensamientos para responderle a ella.

-Me- Me dijo que era el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida, dijo que estaba fascinada y encantada con su regalo, y que era lo más importante que podría recibir en su vida. Dijo que tenía mucho más significado que cualquier otra cosa.- dijo él, aun shockeado.

Ella no reacciono para nada como lo esperaba él. Ella reacciono innaturalmente. Fue algo inesperado, algo que no hubiese pensado nunca, algo que no hubiese imaginado _nunca_.

Él sabía que ella tenía el aspecto de un ángel, sobrenatural, hermosa y perfecta. Pero su reacción no era algo que alguien se pudiese esperar, era innatural. Era imposible.

-Bien. Ahora tengo otra pregunta, aunque dudo de que puedas responderla… ¿Qué es lo que hacemos?-

Y esa, era la duda que tenían ambos.

**Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward Bella&Edward**

**¡Damas y caballeros, Sakuritta Uchiha esta de vuelta! ¡Bronceada, con un tobillo esguinzado y mas imaginativa que nunca! Jajaa**

**¡Debo agradecerles a todos por sus lindos y hermosos reviews! ¡Son lo que me impulsan a escribir! No hay mejor paga que el comentario de una persona. Eso es lo que da vida a la historia. **

**Hoy les tengo una petición… quiero que piensen en algo que quieran que pase en la historia, ya sea una escena, un dialogo, una frase, o lo que sea. **

**Para todos los que preguntan, aun no se si habrá lemon… me lo estoy pensando. Yo no lo haría, pero capaz y le pida a una amiga que me lo haga y lo suba paralelo a este o en este mismo. No lo se aun.**

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores. Ya he empezado el capitulo que viene, así que si son buenos y dejan muchas opiniones (porque eso es lo que cuenta, no el review en si) me alegraran mucho y me incitaran a continuar! =)**

**Mis queridos, los voy dejando!**

**Saludos!**

**Atte.**

**Sakuritta Uchiha.**


End file.
